GOT: Rules of Survival
by xXCariCareGiverXx
Summary: When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground, and House Pallas is new to the game. They are forced to change their ways to do what is right and to help the one true king after finding out the truth. Alliances get questioned. and words become meaningless. While they do what they can House Gallant does what it can to survive.
1. Prologue

**Prologue \ Pallas History**

If you were a Pallas, you were born with a gift. A gift that made you able to see into the future of anyone that you touched. The future they saw, wasn't, weren't of that of the distant, but of what was to come in days, or even in the shortcoming months. Once this was discovered, many houses recruited a Pallas to be by their side as a personal advisor. To aid them in their decision making. The position and the knowledge of their gift put a target on their heads to whoever wanted to oppose the person they were working for.

Marcus Pallas, first of his name, and the eldest of the Pallas clan, was called upon by the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen. To stand by his side and advise him. As time went on, Marcus began to realize what type of man his king was going to become, and soon turned to his hand, Tywin Lannister. Not to turn him against the king, but to help him rule the kingdoms so the bloodbath he saw in one of his visions wouldn't come to pass. It worked, for a time. Until people began to whisper that Tywin was the one true king. Aerys didn't enjoy such rumors, and because of it, he tormented Tywin. Using his wife's name in discussions that were foul.

To try and regain footing in his position as king, Aerys asked how he was going to die in the audience of his council. Marcus placed his hand on their king's shoulder. Hoping that the vision he was about to see was one that his king would want to hear, and would equally match his ego. The vision that he saw was something that he didn't want to repeat. He looked at Tywin for a moment before returning his attention to the mad king as he demanded to know what he saw.

When his personal advisor told him, vaguely, that a man draped in a cloak of trust and honor, wasn't going to look him in the eye and ask to take his life. He was just going to take it from him. Through the shadows where he would be blinded. Aerys Targaryen didn't take his fortune lightly, or as a sign that maybe he should change his ways. Instead, he took what was said to him as a threat, and accused Marcus of plotting against him, of treason.

Soon after, the Pallas name became the blame for anything and everything that was treacherous. Their heads became nothing more than trophies to give to the king for coin. People want to know their future until it is told to them. Especially when it's not what they want to hear. The Pallas name was no longer one spoken amongst pleasantries. It was better suited in the discussion of traitors.

Their gift of telling one's future with a simple touch was turned into something twisted. Making it more a curse than a blessing. It caused many small battles between them and other small houses until the Pallas family, and their name seemed to vanish from existence.

They had excluded themselves deep inside a forest that had been long forgotten. What was left of their name was passed by Messengers of their own planting. Spreading lies about them, their gift, and how it worked. They even went as far as to proclaim that their gift fades with each generation. In hopes that in time, these lies could lay down the foundation of their return.

When Robert Baratheon started his rebellion, he needed men. He didn't care who as long as they fought beside him. When the Pallas' were brought to his attention, he knew that they probably wanted vengeance and what better way for them to get it than to join his cause. So he sent out a messenger to find them, and to have them bring what was left of their army. When they appeared through the fog covered forest, Robert thought he had made a mistake. Their army looked few but, once they fully emerged from hiding, Robert was more than pleased with what they had.

Very few words were spoken between Robert and Marcus' firstborn son, Aldis. Other than a promise. A promise that if Robert won his war, the Pallas name would be honored again, and they would be given their own land where he would be a lord. When Aldis agreed to the terms, he and his army were ordered to join under Robert's younger brother, Stannis Baratheon. To help him hold Storm's End. The ancestral Baratheon castle.

When Storm's End came under siege by Lord Tyrell, Stannis was true to his orders. He resisted and refused to yield despite being forced to eat the horses, cats, and dogs of the castle. Some believe that Aldis' son Oliver, gave him the hope that they would get through this troubled time by telling him: Be Prepared. Our salvation will come, and it will come with a price. Stannis found out what those words meant once they were saved from starvation with a delivery of onions and salted fish. Thanks to the smuggler named Davos. A man Stannis knighted as a reward and punished by cutting four of his fingertips. The price.

Once everything was over, and it was time for the men to part ways. Stannis walked up to Oliver while he was packing up his horse, and asked him if the time that he touched his shoulder, he saw what was to come in one of his visions. This amused question caused the young Pallas to stop what he was doing, as he thought about what he should say as he glanced over to his father. Instead of answering the question, he continued his task at hand and retorted with a question of his own. He asked Stannis if that is what he believed. When the Baratheon answered with an I do, Oliver got on his horse and replied back: Then there lies your answer.

After their duty, Robert kept to his word after he claimed the Iron Throne, and Aldis became lord of the forest that they excluded themselves to so many years ago. Their sigil was that of an owl, a symbol of knowledge sitting on a branch, and their motto was simple. Be Prepared. Even with their rebirth of honor, and respect from the new king, they still kept to themselves. Excluded from the rest of the world.

They were different in how they ruled their lands. Even though Aldis and his family were considered royalty, they did nothing their common folk wouldn't do. Everyone was clothed and fed. If one starved, they all starved. If one was bare, they all would be bare.

The people that lived there choice what they wanted to be. Man or woman. If a woman wanted to fight, she would be trained to fight. If a man wanted to learn how to mend, he would be taught to do so without question. Same went with the Pallas' family. They would all learn one common thing, however, and that was survival. To be prepared. Everyone was required to know how to hunt, butcher, skin, farm, and defend themselves. So if one day they would be scattered across the land again, they could live by their own terms, without having to depend on someone to take care of them but, things were changing.

Adlis knew that before he passed away, leaving his son Oliver to be lord of the forest. They needed to expand, they needed to grow. Oliver knew it too, but he also knew it wasn't going to be easy. His family's beliefs, beliefs that he had them grow under needed to be broken. So they could continue to thrive.

They never believed in wedding within another family for a stronger alliance. They believed an alliance was as good as it's word, and that one should marry the one they love. Oliver needed to find a way to create alliances with other houses without dishonoring himself, his family, and who and what they fought for during the rebellion. The only thing he needed to figure out, was how.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One / Where Loyalties Lie**

Lord Oliver Pallas, sat at the head of his Wainscot Oak square table that seemed to be naturally darkened by age. He moved his hand across the wood grain and couldn't help but notice how worn it seemed to be with all its imperfections. If this table could talk, he wondered, what would it say? Perhaps he would learn more about his mother and grandmother. Women who have both been taken out of this world prematurely after they gave birth to their firstborn sons.

Oliver remembered a story that his father, Aldis, had told him. That throughout Pallas history, there have been horrific deaths to those men who were born into this world by a dying mother. For a curse was laid upon their heads as soon as they left the safety of their mother's womb. At the time, Oliver thought nothing of it. Figured it was something that fathers told their sons to either prepare them for their death or perhaps their own. It became a memory forgotten, until his father's death.

He thought about how his grandfather Marcus was taken from this world. Betrayed by his own King who burned him at the stake without hesitation. All because he told him what he wished to know. As for his father, he fell to his death from the battlements, a place he knew better than he did his own hand, and onto a wooden spike that struck his heart. Both were first born sons of a dying mother. It made Oliver think about how he was going to die one day. Would his death come draped in a cloak of trust and honor or would it come from something he knew all too well?

Taking his right hand, he rubbed his forehead before running it over his shaven head, and onto his neck where he left it lay. He could hear in the distance the heavy footsteps of his eldest son, Borin. His determined stride was complemented with the jingle of his armor and following it was two other sets of footsteps. But, only one was carrying the same determination of that of his son, and that stride could only belong to the one Stannis Baratheon.

After the death of their King, his brother, Robert Baratheon, Oliver had received a message from Stannis. It read that he would be at his door in a fortnight. So be prepared. The Lord of the Forest couldn't help but chuckle at the sentiment, but something told him that this meeting wasn't going to be one he should take lightheartedly.

As the large wooden door with iron hinges creaked open, Oliver placed his hands firmly at the end of his armrests so they could assist him in his standing as he first greeted his son. They both put their left fisted hands to the center of their chests before they bowed their heads to one another. Borin then stood to the side of the door, and announced with his deep voice:

"Father. I present to you, Stannis of the House Baratheon."

When Stannis entered the dining hall, his stride matched the determination and confidence that he wore on his face. There was no hesitation as he approached Oliver, and the two men grabbed each other's wrists firmly. It wasn't something commonly done in Westeros, but it was the way that the Pallas family greeted men they had fought beside. It showed that they had a mutual respect for one another. Not many people showed respect to the Pallas family, or to their culture except for the Baratheons.

As the men parted ways, Oliver reached his hand out to the Onion Knight, Davos, for a handshake. The gesture caused the former smuggler who had saved his life some time ago to hesitate, until his Lord turned towards him, carrying with him a stern disapproval glare as he gave him an order.

"Shake his hand."

Davos bowed his head to Stannis as he spoke:

"Yes, your grace."

Before slowly grasping Oliver's hand.

The Lord of the Forest knew that Davos was afraid of what he may see once their hands touched, and decided to play into his ignorance of the gift that he possessed. He tightened his hand around the Onion Knight's and stared into his pale green eyes as though he was searching before making his face filled with sincerity.

"It was nice knowing you."

There was a silence that hung in the room as Davos' eyes grew wide. His gaze went to his Lord, then it returned to the man who was shaking his hand. Stannis even had a sort of smile on his face: One could imagine that if he did actually smile, it would be as big as the one Oliver was carrying at this very moment.

Oliver chuckled, letting go of the Knights hand before using it to gesture towards the table.

"Please, have a seat, and tell me what I did to be honored with this visit."

As Stannis sat, he threw a piece of parchment in front of Oliver as he reclaimed his seat at the head of the table. Looking at Stannis curiously, the Lord of the Forest picked up the parchment and began to read that was handwritten by the late Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, and Hand of the King until he was declared a traitor.

When Oliver was finished reading the parchment contents, his jaw was clenched in anger as he let the letter fall from his hands and onto the table. In the letter, Eddard Stark was offering the throne to Stannis Baratheon, declaring him the rightful heir. For the children that Robert had left behind after his passing, were nothing more than the bastard children of Cersei and Jaime Lannister.

"Eddard wasn't a traitor."

He said as though he had known it all along. When Oliver had first met Eddard, it was after he bloodlessly raised the siege at Storm's End. From that moment, he knew that the Warden of the North was an honorable man.

Shaking his head in disappointment at what the Lannisters have done, Oliver raised his head and looked into Stannis' eyes.

"They beheaded him because he knew the truth, and they were afraid. Heh, and they call themselves Lions."

Oliver scoffed while lowering his head with a smile, amused at the Lannister's cowardness while the realization of why Stannis was there came to light.

"Robert's children have no claim to the Iron Throne. That throne is mine. By right."

Oliver listened to Stannis' words before looking up at him as he exhaled deeply.

"So you came to see if I would bend thy knee to you."

"He is the one tru-"

"I know how the line of excision works. You don't need to explain it to me."

Oliver's commanding voice filled the room as he was quick to interrupt Davos as he sat back in his seat, trying to allow his anger to slip side so he could fully wrap his mind around the situation at hand. With Robert Baratheon dead, the throne would be passed down to his eldest son, Joffrey, but with him, his brother Tommen, and sister Myrcella being bastards, the next in line to take the throne would be Stannis.

"Who else knows of this?"

"Just me."

Stannis answered as Oliver began to contemplate on what he should do as his gaze fell to his table. He wanted to build alliances, not burn bridges, but that is what was being asked of him at this very moment. If he pledged himself to Stannis as he did his brother, he would be considered an enemy to not only the crown but to the Lannisters as well. He and his father knew a change was coming, and this was it.

Oliver locked his hazel eyes to Stannis' brown ones, which caused the rightful King to lean back in his seat while leaving his right arm stretched out as it's hand was left resting on the table.

"Leave us."

With a simple bow of his head and without question, the Onion Knight took his leave, and Oliver watched his every move until the towering Borin saw him out. Oliver didn't look back at Stannis until the door was closed.

"I will bend thy knee to you, as I did for your brother Robert, and to show my loyalty…"

As Oliver trailed off a bit, Stannis leaned forward in intrigue, as he folded his hands on top of the table and encouraged him to continue:

"I'm listening."

What Oliver was about to do, was more of a proposal to Stannis, one that was against everything that he believed in, and it would be something that his wife would more than likely kill him for. Then again, what he was about to say could get him killed by the very man who was sitting adjacent from him because it would question his honor.

"To show my loyalty... My eldest daughter, Rowan. She will go with you back to Dragonstone and serve as Princess Shireen's handmaiden."

Stannis removed his hands off the table, putting them on his armrests while looking away from Oliver.

He now realized how serious this matter has become. To have the Lord of the Forest, trust him with one his children, came an honor that Stannis couldn't fathom.

"You are the King-"

As those words were spoken in the utmost belief and sincerity, Stannis looked into Oliver's eyes.

"-And as King, you will need an heir to your throne. Selyse won't give you one. We both know that."

Oliver knew that Selyse was sickly. Stannis even regarded her as such, and deep down he knew that he resented her failure to bear him a son. When Stannis looked back up at Oliver, he could tell that what he was about to say next was hard for him. For he had tightened his lips together as they quivered.

"If during her stay under your care, taking care of your daughter, she becomes... willing to you. Let her bare your heir, and no one needs to know. You and Selyse can raise him as your own."

The two men stared at each other as Stannis almost had the nerve to stand up and leave.

The vows that he made to Selyse he would honor them until her death, and Oliver knew that but, he was very smart in his proposal. He was pledging his full allegiance to Stannis, and if something were to happen to Selyse, his allegiance to him would then be recognized by everyone in the seven kingdoms. Oliver was giving Stannis more than he ever did his brother, and all he was asking for in return was one thing that would keep his family intact, and his as well. Honor.

While Stannis sat in his seat, holding onto his chair armrests ever so tightly, he broke the silence that had fallen upon them.

"He would be a bastard."

"And he would still have more right to the throne than anyone else. He would have your blood, and as King, you could legitimize him if need be."

Oliver was quick to retort, causing Stannis to let out a frustrated groan as he exhaled. His eyes fell past Oliver's for a moment, before finding them again.

"She wants to be queen."

Stannis said in a seriousness to which Oliver replied with a light shake of his head and a chuckle.

"No. She wouldn't want to be queen."

The King found amusement in those words.

"She would mother the King's bastard, but she wouldn't want to be queen?"

"No. Like you, she will honor her duty."

The room grew quiet once more, as Oliver stared at Stannis who was lost in his thoughts.

"There is one other thing."

Stannis didn't even raise his head in response, just gestured his hand to have Oliver continue.

"You may not have loved your brother, but he did a lot for my family, and he caused a rebellion out of something that we truly believe in. I'm asking your permission, for my son, Merek, to be allowed to go to King's Landing. To represent our family in showing our respects to your late brother, our former King. When he is done, I will leave him under your command."

Without even lifting his head, Stannis raised his gaze to Oliver.

"You are installing a lot of trust in me. More than you ever gave my brother. Why?"

"I respect and trust you more than I ever did your brother. I fought beside you. Not only with sword and shield, but in hunger. Now you are the King, and I know when you sit on the Iron Throne you won't be changed into a drunken fool bedding whores. You are a man of duty and honor, because of that I know my children will be safe."

Oliver was making this decision on his own, and that is how Stannis knew that he was being serious with his offer because whenever there is a big decision to be made, the Pallas family hold a small council meeting and discuss matters further before making a final decision. One that they all agree on.

Strumming his left fingers on his armrest, Stannis was carefully contemplating his decision as he thought about Oliver's wife, and what she would say about the matter.

"What of Thea?"

Oliver couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his wife's name as his gaze fell to his lap, and he shrugged with a smile.

"I will tell her when she returns."

He then carried that smile to Stannis as he looked up. Bringing with it a warning as he looked upon him with serious eyes.

"And let's hope you will be gone by the time she does your grace."

Stannis wasn't one to make negotiations. Especially when it came for one bending the knee. Either they do, and they live, or they don't, and they die. There was no middle ground. The fact that Stannis was even listening and actually considering Oliver's offer, let him know just how much the man respected him.

"Merek will be allowed to pay his respects on behalf of your family but, I will not dishonor the vows that I made to my wife."

The King began as he adjusted himself in his seat so his back was pressed firmly against the chair's back.

"If anything were to come of Selyse, then I will marry your daughter."

Towards the end of his stern words, his right hand had found its way back on the table. As if on impulse, his index finger and thumb began to rub together rapidly before finally resting his hand flat as he began to speak again in a lower tone of voice.

"Only then would she become the mother of my heir."

Oliver nodded his head in agreeance.

"Only then. Just as long as you remember, she has to be willing."

Stannis nodded his head in acknowledgment to their agreeance, and afterward, the two men stood in unison before Oliver stood in front of his King and bent the knee.

"I, Oliver of House Pallas, pledge my full allegiance to you, Stannis of the House Baratheon. I pledge my loyalty...To be... a true man of heart, will, body, and sword... without mental or moral reservation. House Pallas will extend protection against all enemies, loyalty or fealty, justice for justice, fidelity for fidelity, and punishment for oath-breaking. May the Old Gods and the new, judge us and ours as they judge you and yours."

After pledging his allegiance, Oliver escorted his King out of the stoned dining hall that was palely lit by candlelight. He watched as Stannis and Davos made their way down the long narrow stone hallway as the Lord of the Forest stood beside his son.

"Go and ready Rowan 's horse."

Borin looked to his father trying to read his sober face before he looked toward Stannis, as his father did. The hand he had on the hilt of his sheathed sword tightened around it as he clenched his jaw.

"Did he command it?"

Oliver stood there in silence for a moment, before finally turning to his eldest son. It was almost like he was looking at himself in his youth: If only he was taller with hair that was of a darker brown.

While he looked into his son's light hazel eyes, he tried to stay assertive.

"No."

As the realization of what he did took over Borin, Oliver watched as his son looked away from him with his jaw twitching as though he was going to say something out of anger and regret. Somehow, Borin was able to compose himself before he looked into his father's eyes. He then bowed his head and said words that struck his father's heart.

"As you command, M'Lord."

Borin looked into his father's eyes once more, just to show him how much anger he carried in his before turning and taking his leave down the long corridor: Leaving his father standing in the darkness of the shadow he left behind. Oliver's children always addressed him as father. It showed that they respected him as such, and now it seems that respect would be fading with his decision to do what he thought was best for them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two / Departure**

As Oliver moved through the inner ward of their fortress, the sound of construction echoed through the air as the people who have followed the Pallas family throughout the years were finally starting to move their homes into the outer curtain that was surrounded by a solid stone wall. It took them about twelve years to complete that wall around the abandoned fortress they had found so many years ago, and it surrounded them a mile out in each direction. Once the last stone was in place, it was truly a monumental moment for them, because now everyone could feel safe, and protected.

In the far left corner of the inner ward, there was an archery range, and that is where the Lord of the Forest knew he would find Rowan. Growing up, she was always drawn to the archers practicing, claiming that they were more skillful than any swordsman, even those on a horse. When Rowan turned five, she took lessons under their best archer, Jarin. She became very good under his teachings and has even got the better of him a few times. It always made Oliver laugh with the excuse Jarin would use every time Rowan showed him up.

"She's only besting me because I'm getting slow in my old age, M'Lord."

Remembering such memories put a slight smile on Oliver's face the closer he got to the range, giving some of the people wandering past him a smile and nod as he did so. He could already smell the scent of apple blossoms. A scent that told him that his daughter was near. He had told her a few times that if she wanted to be a stealthy archer, she couldn't be smelling like flowers.

She would argue that it was her gift to the ones she was destined to kill and that she would rather have their last memory be of something beautiful. He couldn't argue with her since his fondest memory he had at Storm's End was the smell of salted fish and onions. His apple blossoms. Through time, however, those smells became something that sickened him, and even to this day, he can't bring himself to take a single bite of onions or salted fish.

Sighing, Oliver looked at his daughter from the distance as she was grabbing an arrow from a woven quiver that sat behind her. He couldn't help but slow his pace so he could watch her more closely as she began to place the arrow in her bow ever so flawlessly. She didn't even look up at the straw dummy that was about fifty yards out as she lifted her bow, keeping her elbow high to make her back do all the hard labor, she doesn't even hold her position as she lets the arrow swore. Her father quickly looks down to the strawman as the tearing sound of the arrow hitting him right between the eyes is heard.

Rowan begins to get another arrow, as she doesn't even look at her father as he grows nearer.

"Is something wrong with Borin's horse?"

Oliver kept looking down at the dummy, as Rowan let another arrow go, striking the straw man's heart. Shaking his head, he finally looked at his daughter. She was very short for seventeen. Standing at about five foot one, give or take an inch. She was almost a spitting image of her mother but, she lacked her strong jaw.

"No."

He finally answered as he looked at what his daughter was wearing. Her archers uniform. An astapor inspired black dress, whose top seemed to mimic the texture of owl feathers. Its high collar was a good place to put her brooches. A barn owl, holding on to an arrow on either side. Her pants were black and the black leather boots that she wore came just below her knee.

"You know you're are only supposed to wear that when you are in battle."

This seemed to make Rowan laugh.

"But I am at battle. Can't you see Father? It's me against a whole army of the strawman, and I am outnumbered. But-" She shrugs, "Even with the odds stacked against me-" Walking next to her father, she places a hand on his shoulder, and whispers to him. "I'm still winning."

As she puts her bow away with a smile, Oliver can't help but chuckle at his daughter's boasting. It is short-lived, however, as he turns to find her staring up at him with her big brown eyes, hands behind her back, eyebrows raised.

"If there is nothing wrong with Borin's horse, then why was he saddling mine?"

Taking a deep breath, Oliver looked down at his daughter, and he was afraid. Afraid of what his daughter may think of him once he told her what he had done. Borin was already upset with him, and he didn't even know the extent of the situation at hand.

Clearing his throat, Oliver began to carefully think on how he would say what he needed to say. So that there may be something left to salvage.

"Stannis Baratheon asked me to bend thy knee to him."

Rowan's gaze fell past her father and to the stone wall that surrounded them as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That explains why I saw his bannermen at the outer gate but," Looking back to her father, it was obvious that she was a bit confused over the matter. "Our loyalty lies with Robert, his elder brother, and since his death, our allegiance falls to his eldest son, Joffrey. So why would Stannis come and ask you to bend your knee to him?"

Sighing, Oliver gestured that they take a seat on a nearby wooden crate, realizing that this may be more difficult to explain than he anticipated. When they sat, Oliver exhaled deeply.

"Your grandfather, my father, knew that a change was coming, and I believe this is it. The Lannisters have dug their claws into the Iron Throne, and now the blood of our King doesn't even sit upon it. Robert Baratheon was betrayed alongside his hand, Eddard Stark. Stannis is the one true King."

"The rightful King."

Rowan seemed to correct her father as she adjusted her seating. To her, anyone with a confident enough following could claim that they could be anything but, not everyone could claim that they were the rightful King.

Her gaze fell to the ground as she began to contemplate the situation at hand.

"So you bent the knee."

"I did, and to show him my loyalty... I gave him you, and your brother, Merek ."

As Oliver looked over at his daughter, he didn't continue until she looked over at him with a slight scowl.

"You will serve him by being princess Shireen's handmaiden."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Rowan stiffed a laugh feeling insulted by her father's words.

"A handmaiden…" Rowan mused, "Why me and not Reina? She's been practicing to be a "lady" ever since she was born. She would be better suited for this than me."

Placing a hand on Rowan's shoulder, Oliver knew that Reina would be the perfect handmaiden but, that wasn't exactly the job he had in mind.

"You know how the women are treated in their society. You could protect Shireen from such tragedies, and teach her that a woman is more than just a chess piece to be played."

Rowan looked away from her father and looked back to the ground as she contemplated. From what he has told her, Stannis is an honorable man. Firm but fair. The only thing she was worried about was how she would be used in the chess game they play. She was already being used by her father to show loyalty, and to act as some sort of Kings Guard to the princess but, what would her King use her for.

Letting out a breath, Rowan finally broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"I know what you tell me is true. I also know that sacrifices have to be made if we want to grow in their society. We must adapt, and show that we respect their culture. Their beliefs. Even if it makes us turn our backs on our own."

Standing up in front of her father, she looks him in the eyes with sincerity.

"I will honor what you have promised, and I will serve you and the crown we follow honorably. This is what I promise you father."

The words she spoke touched Oliver. Even more so when she still addressed him as father. Standing up, he placed a hand on her shoulder, as he gave her a quivering smile of proudness.

"Let's get you ready. Hm?"

Rowan bowed her head lightly before walking ahead of her father. It made him happy that his daughter was looking at the situation as a mature adult rather than a child. It also made him hopeful: That when the time came for him to finally sit down with the rest of his family, that maybe they would have an open mind like Rowan, especially if he is able to explain the situation, and then maybe Borin will change his mind as well.

His thoughts on such matters were interrupted, as Stannis and Davos rode up beside him on their horses. King Stannis looked up at Rowan who was now entering the fortress before he dismounted, taking a stand beside Oliver, and never taking his gaze away from the fortress entrance.

"She doesn't hold."

Oliver couldn't help but smile to himself knowing that he must have taken an interest in Rowan while she was destroying the almighty straw army. Though he wondered as to why as he turned to his King, who responded like he was reading his mind.

"An Archer usually holds their position so they can take aim. She doesn't." Stannis finally looks over at his friend."And yet she still hits her target."

Taking a deep breath, the Lord of the Forest put his hands behind his back and stood proudly.

"Her eye knows where she wants the arrow to go, your Grace. She trusts her eye."

Stannis looks back up at the fortress and began to wonder why Oliver only wanted his daughter to be a handmaiden when she was capable of so much more. This discovery caused the King to think that perhaps the Lord of the Forest had other intentions.

Looking back at Oliver, Stannis recalled how he and his daughter parted ways.

"She took the news well I take it."

"She did. Better than I thought she would."

A silence fell between them as the King glanced over Oliver's shoulder to look at Davos a moment before lowering his head.

"Does she know?"

Oliver knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if the extent of Rowan's knowledge of their arrangement went beyond her being a simple handmaiden.

"If she did, she would find every reason to hate you, and because of that… I don't want her to know."

Looking back up to the fortress, Oliver began to ascend up the stairs.

"When she is finished, I will send her down, and you can depart."

Stannis looked at Oliver, his eyes squinting slightly at the brightness of the sun that was beginning to set.

"You're not going to see us off?"

Turning around, the Lord of the Forest let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to, your Grace"

Stannis simply nodded his head in understanding as he looked up at the Onion Knight who seemed to have a worried expression on his face. He didn't know the extent of the arrangement they made but, from what he could tell by their body language, Davos knew it was serious, and of importance. He almost wanted to question the King on the matter but, he held his tongue: Deciding it best to perhaps wait until they were either on the road or back at Dragonstone.

* * *

Thea was standing outside helping some of the people tend to the fields while her youngest daughter, Reina, sat in the distance reading. She assumed it was a book that would help her become a proper lady. It was something she had wanted to be ever since she was born. Even at birth, it seemed she already knew proper etiquette. She was born so silent and still. There were so many times that Thea had to wake up in the middle of the night just to make sure that she was still breathing because of how quiet she was.

She has always been soft spoken and kind. No matter how many times her siblings played tricks on her she never sought out any retribution. Reina was always there for anyone and everyone. It also helped that she never argued about doing what she was told.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Thea didn't hear the elderly woman behind her call out to her. It wasn't until she put a kind hand on her shoulder and repeated "M'lady" for Thea to do a double take and acknowledge her with a smile before putting her hand on hers.

"Helen, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Thea?"

Helen simply smiled as she pointed out into the distance. Thea followed her hand to see two tall black banners. They carried a yellow sunburst pattern covered with a white hand bleeding red as it is being stabbed with a dagger. "I hope you are prepared." Helen let out a laugh while Thea sighed in annoyance.

The sigil belonged to House Gallant or in other words Finna Redwyne. She married Godwin Gallant who fought bravely at the battle of Ashford. The only thing worth mentioning since the battle at Ashford was the only battle that Robert lost during his rebellion. Godwin hasn't been the same since. Finding comfort in solitude while he nurses his injured leg with his cane and whine.

Since then Finna has appointed her self as head of his house, and Thea didn't much care for her. She just carried herself and acted like she was better than everyone else but, her eldest son Alec The Defender of Men was friends with Oliver. So she did her best to grin and bear it. She doesn't know how many times her mouth had filled with blood due to her biting her tongue.

Shaking her head, Theia looked over at Reina and smiled. Perhaps she could avoid Finna altogether. The old woman did favor Reina and enjoyed her company. How she managed to get in that woman's good graces astonished her.

"Reina?"

Hearing her name, the young woman lifted her light blue eyes from her book.

"House Gallant-"

Thea couldn't even finish her sentence as Reina quickly placed her book down on the bench and stood up in excitement.

"Uncle Alec is here?"

Her eyes seemed to light up at the thought. It caused Thea to laugh in amusement. Out of Oliver's friends, he was the only one who spent any time with their children. Always bringing them gifts that encouraged what they liked. With Borin it was armor and weaponry. For Merek it was books about battles and strategies, and for Rowan, it was bows and daggers. The only one who wasn't into fighting was Reina. So he brought her books filled with songs and poems.

"I hope so." Thea did her best to try and seem joyed over the idea. Even going as far as putting on a smile to appear to be. "So why don't you go and greet him at the gate while I finish up here."

Reina didn't say another word as she walked briskly across the field holding up her gray dress to assure it wouldn't get muddy. Thea watched after her while a messenger came running towards her. She waved him off and continued to go back to work already knowing what he was going to tell her.

"I already know, and I sent Reina to greet them."

The messenger was silent for a moment causing Thea to turn to him. He didn't go like she thought he would. So he had to be in her presence for a different reason. When he didn't speak up, she placed her hands on her hips and spoke to him in a stern annoyed tone.

"What?"

Clearing his throat, she could tell the boy was a bit uneasy which made her wonder if something had happened.

" Oliver would like to see you, and Reina in the Great Hall."

"For what purpose?"

Not waiting on an answer she began to tread up the same path her daughter did before her as the man did his best to keep pace. It's bad enough the Gallants were here. They didn't need anything else so they could be scrutinized on top of it.

"Lo- Lord… No. Ah…"

The boy was stumbling over his words just as he was his feet.

"Out with it Thomas."

She stopped abruptly causing the young man to startle back as she turned to face him. He looked nervous as he held his brown cap in his hands. Twisting and turning it to try and ease his nerves.

"The King was here Thea, and now Rowan is gone."

Thea's brown eyes began to search Thomas', and she was lost. The King. Rowan. Placing a hand on her chest, she could feel her heart trying to beat out of it rapidly.

"The King?"

"Yes, Thea. King Stannis Baratheon."

The name alone caused her confused exterior to fade as her face turned red with anger. Her breathing heavily, and she turned on her heels more determined than ever to get to the great hall.

* * *

Reina approached the gate in time to see Alec dismount his horse wearing his leather armor and furred shouldered cape. He was an extremely tall man and large in size like a castle tower. People often compared him to The Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane. It caused strong debates on who was actually bigger than whom. His hair was long, dark, and always half up. His beard and soft brown eyes made him less intimidating and more approachable.

"Uncle Alec!"

She called out, and as he turned around she jumped into his arms. It took him off guard but, he caught her just the same with a smile. Swinging her about before kissing her cheek.

"Reina! Let me take a look at you."

Setting her back to the ground he began to exam her. The last time he saw her she only came up to his knee. Now she was almost to his chest. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be left of her childhood was her dimples.

"You are growing into a fine young lady. I'm afraid I may have to bring my sword next time." Alec winked at Reina making her smile but, that smile soon faded.

"I don't see why. There are no men here fit for her hand."

The voice of his mother, Finna, came from behind him. Her voice alone caused Reina to slouch while her subconscious curled up into a ball. It was the same effect her mother had whenever she yelled but, Finna didn't have to yell to give you that feeling of dread.

As the older woman came to light, Reina saw that she was still wearing black with an orange floral design. After Godwin came back from the battle at Ashford he was never the same. So from that moment on she dressed in black to mourn his loss.

"M-My Lady." Reina stuttered out her words while she curtsies, "It's so great to see you."

Reina folded her hands together below her chest as she smiled. That smile began to fade however as Finna approached her. Studying her as she walked around her. Sizing her up before looking into her eyes and grasping her chin in her winkling hand as she turned her head from side to side.

"You don't look like either of your parents but, you carry the best of them. Your father's eyes. Your mother's skin. You're the prettiest thing in this place, and the only one with the decency to-"

"Mother."

Alec warned but, it seemed to agitate her even more as she moved some of Reina's raven hair behind her shoulder.

"You are just going to wither away if you stay here child, and for what? Nothing. That's the saddest thing."

Taking a breath, Reina tried to gather her thoughts before speaking softly.

"My Lady, I'm sorry that we didn't prepare a proper-"

"HA! We, she says. I know it wasn't your fault child. I know who's to blame. I'm going to see myself in my dear. I hope you don't mind." Finna looked at the young girl who simply shook her head, " Good. So why don't you take your Uncle out for a walk? I know how much he likes those."

Alec lets out a breath before approaching his mother speaking quietly so Reina couldn't hear. "I would watch your tone when you speak to them."

"Or what?"

Finna asks with a smile before she crackles a laugh.

"The Pallas family appreciates honesty my boy, and that is exactly what I have brought them. Honesty. Now go. You don't want to keep Reina waiting. It would be rude"

Alec looked after his mother as she made her way inside before looking back at Reina with a smile. Doing his best to comfort her as he offers his arm to her.

"Don't let her get to you. It was a long journey for her stuck in a box. That alone would make anyone cranky."

Reina wraps her arm into his while she looks down at the ground ashamed.

"She has a right to be upset. We knew you were coming days ago. We showed disrespect towards your house by not greeting you properly."

Alec stopped and turned Reina to face him while he placed his hands on her shoulders. He could read her like a book. She was beating herself up for no reason.

"So what. It's not like it's going to start a war between our houses. Now, if none of you would have been here to greet us-" He tried to jest with a smile but, to no prevail. His smile even faded before he took a deep breath.

"My mother isn't used to a Lord and Lady having other obligations. Unlike most, your family still likes working with their hands." Smiling down at her, he could see that she was starting to relax. "How about we go find your sister and brothers while the grown ups speak."

Reina slightly smiled as Alec categorized himself as a child. "I'm afraid I don't know where they are."

Standing tall, Alec looked around letting out a sigh before looking back down at Reina.

"We still have some daylight left, so let's go out and find them. It will be an adventure."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three / Perspective**

Stannis and his men had departed, leaving Oliver alone to deal with the aftermath of his actions. He felt as though he had betrayed his family, and his son Borin reinforced these feelings every time he looked at him. His expression alone read him a traitor, and whenever Oliver tried to look at him, he watched as his jaw would clench, along with his hands on the table to keep himself from expressing his anger vocally.

The Lord of the Forest began to pace the room impatiently, waiting for Reina, his other son, Merek, and wife Thea. He had sent messengers to find them only moments ago, but in his mind, they should already be here by now.

The silence in the room almost became defining until it was broken by Merek. He and Rowan were twins. They were almost identical. The only thing that truly stood them apart were their features. Rowan's were delicate and his were rougher.

As he walked down the hall, Merek's stride always carried an air of arrogance. He wore a long-sleeved gray coat with a gold floral pattern, and a cape mounted on his shoulders by the sigils of their house.

Taking a big bite out of the red apple in his hand, and with a smug look on his face, Merek addresses his brother.

"Have you heard the rumor, brother?"

He asks not really looking for an answer as he walked over to their father and putting an arm around his shoulder.

"They are saying that our father, gave Rowan to Stannis Baratheon. Like she was some sort of bargaining chip."

Shaking Oliver back and forth jesting, he slapped his father on the back before proceeding to his seat next to his brother.

"Can you believe it? I know we want to be more.-" Merek begins to roll his hand in the air trying his best to think of the word, "What was it that you said, father?"

Taking another bite out of his apple, Merek began to think as he placed his feet up on the table.

"OH YES! Accepted. Accepted by the other houses but, we would not dishonor ourselves by doing so. And if what I am hearing is true-"

Looking around the room, Merek noticed the expressions on both his family members. His father seemed worrisome as his brother seemed as he always did: angered. Before he could inquire about their moods, Oliver came walking toward the head of the table where he pulled out his chair.

"Get your feet off the table, boy."

Merek was slow to obey as he was still bewildered about what exactly was going on. Were the rumors true? Did his father actually send Rowan away? Or perhaps it was something far worse.

Borin raised his eyes off the table, and began to glare at his father as though he just wanted to stab a knife in his back; To make him feel as he did. Betrayed. He put his arm up to block his younger brother from doing what he had been told, and Merek looked at him in question as he addressed their father.

"Don't listen to him, Merek. His words hold no weight. Today it's, get your feet off the table. The next-"

"That's enough!"

Oliver snapped as his fist came crashing down against the hardwood in front of him. He shot Borin a glare, his eyes reading his intolerance for Borin's behavior.

"You may not respect me as your father but, you WILL respect me as your lord. You sit there and judge without even knowing the truth. I don't want to hear another word out of either of you until your mother and sister arrive. Understand?"

The brothers looked at each other, but they did not respond to their father's question, causing Oliver to get even angrier as his patients were running thin.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The loud sternness of Oliver's voice caused his sons to sit up straight but, only Merek responded with a "Yes, father." Borin just stared down at the table in silence.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver leaned back in his chair as he took his left hand and pressed it against his forehead closing his eyes. Finally, there was peace and quiet in the room, which helped with eradicating his frustrations. He couldn't wait to finally explain everything, and luckily they didn't have to wait long.

The door opened abruptly startling the men as Oliver turned and stood up to greet his wife who walked heavily towards him with her hands clenched in fists at her sides. Oliver knew what was coming, and he didn't retreat as she stood toe to toe with him and slapped him across the face without hesitation.

Their sons watched them with their eyes widened as the sound of the slap caused them both to become speechless; shocked to the point where they couldn't even stand and bow their heads to address their mother properly

Oliver stood tall with his head tilted slightly as he let his instinctive anger subside. Licking his bottom lip, tasting the warmth of copper, he couldn't help but crack a smile before looking down at his obviously angered wife.

"I deserved that one."

He admitted. Which seemed to make her angrier as she took another swing at him with a closed fist. Quickly, Oliver's arm shot up, grabbing Thea's arm, and stopping her fist merely an inch from his face.

"However, I don't deserve this one."

Thea quickly ripped her arm away from his grasp.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

She exclaimed with hurt in her voice.

"How could you send her off like that? And with him of all people."

Oliver went to reach out to his wife in an attempt to comfort her but, she waved him off.

"Don't."

Oliver watched as his wife walked to her seat as he slowly sat back in his.

"I don't understand."

Thea said, shaking her head before she reached under the table to pull up the white apron she was wearing to wipe her hands clean of the dirt and grime from the fields.

"I just don't understand."

Frustrated, she balled up her apron and threw it on the table before closing her eyes, and taking a number of deep breaths to calm herself before facing Oliver, tucking some of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"And I tried because I know that you wouldn't do anything without good reason, but to give away our child-" she swallowed hard, "To subdue to their beliefs. You didn't even consult with me, and we promised that we would always decide things together. Now you're making decisions behind my back, and making decisions for them, " She gestures her hand to their sons.

"And for what. Who. Stannis Baratheon? He is a serious, and a severe man. He follows their rules, not ours. So tell me, Dear. Why did we have to lose one of our daughters like so many of their kind do when we're not even playing the game."

Leaning back in his chair, Oliver sat up tall as he extended his right arm out so his hand could rest on the table. He looked in his family's eyes that were wanting answers, and he was hesitant to give them any especially without Reina.

"Where's Reina?"

Oliver asked which caused Thea to shake her head as she folded her hands over the table.

"Why. You want to send her away to?" Oliver let out an unamused sigh as he stared at his wife waiting for an actual answer, "She is entertaining the Gallants. I can only imagine what you promised them."

With everything going on Oliver had forgotten about the Gallant family coming. Maybe it was for the best that Reina wasn't present. Then the door creaked open causing the Pallas family to look over at the guard who had entered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but-"

"I'm not a patient woman, and I wasn't going to wait at the door like some dog." Finna presence was known as she slithered in behind the guard. Oliver gave the guard a quick nod as he stood to his feet. Giving him permission to excuse himself.

The old woman smirked as she looked around the room especially the people at the table who were in the process of standing. " You didn't bother to stand at the gate so why bother with it now. Sit. Down."

"Lady Gallant." Oliver began as he bowed his head. "I do apologize we weren't at the gate to greet you but, we are dealing with personal matters."

"We are in an allegiance are we not?" Finna asked before sitting down in one of the extra chairs that sat against the wall. "Your personal matters are my personal matters."

Oliver tilted his head and smiled at the old woman's audacity as he took a seat looking over at his family. Merek and Borin didn't seem to mind but Thea just looked over at him like she was going to rip him limb from limb. She Finally rolled her eyes letting out a sigh.

"Get on with it."

As soon as Thea spoke the words, Finna seemed to sit up a bit in her chair as she leaned back. Oliver did his best to pay her no mind as he addressed his family.

"Stannis came with news of King's Landing. The Lannisters had Eddard Stark beheaded because he found out that the children of Robert Baratheon were not his, but Jaime Lannisters'."

Oliver watched as Thea covered her mouth in shock, Borin looked a bit bewildered but, as he looked at Merek, he appeared to be sick.

"Sorry." He said as he covered his mouth letting out a small belch. "I just pictured me and Rowan for a second."

"Merek."

His mother warned.

"What? You act as though I have insulted her. You should be thanking the gods that I could never do such an act. An act that the Targaryens have practiced for centuries. Why did they do... it, that way?"

"Purity."

Borin Finally spoke up.

"They believed that it would keep their bloodline pure."

This news seemed to make Merek's stomach turn even worse than before as Oliver cleared his throat before trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Without a rightful heir to the throne, it would fall to-"

"Stannis."

Thea finished his sentence for him as he gave her a nod.

"He wanted to know if I would bend thy knee to him as I did-"

"So he took Rowan to ensure our loyalty?"

Her words were ones of amusement as she interrupted him.

"He didn't take her."

Oliver didn't like how Thea was taking this. He had hoped that she would at least understand his reasoning but, her reaction wasn't an unexpected one.

"I gave him Rowan to be Shereen's handmaiden, and I didn't force her to go. She went willingly, and of her own accord. I also requested that Merek is allowed to go to King's Landing to show our respect for Robert. Which he agreed to."

The news of Merek going to King's Landing caused him to put his arms up as his mouth was agape with excitement but, his joy was cut short as his older brother's elbow quickly found its way into his ribs. Marek let out a groan that caused both their parents to look at him momentarily before he waved them off, silently assuring them that he was fine.

"When Stannis reclaims the throne," Oliver began as he looked to Thea. "There will be many people wanting to build alliances with him, and you know how they'll do it. By requesting that Shireen's hand be promised to one of their sons, and you know as well as I do that she will only be used to have an heir while-"

"They mistreat her."

Thea's voice was of low realization of her husband's true intentions. She thought herself a fool for not seeing his reasonings earlier, but she was too consumed in the thought of losing one of her daughters.

"Rowan just isn't her handmaiden, but her protector."

"Aye."

Oliver looked around the room at each of his family members.

"So, are you still angry with me? Do you still have the urge to stab me in the back or choke me in my sleep?"

Thea stayed quiet as Borin shook his head before him and Merek got up from their seats to leave. Before Merek made for the door he walked up to his father.

"You won't have to worry about me doing any of those things. For I will be in King's Landing."

Merek taps his father on the back but, before he turned to take his leave, Oliver was quick to grab his arm, pulling his son close.

"You are to pay our respects and leave. That's it. I know you are intrigued by how they do things there, but what they play is a dangerous game, and I don't want you caught up in it. Do you understand?"

Merek sighed in disappointment.

"You're missing an opportunity here father. If I were to stay-"

"You are to pay our respects. Then leave. When you return you will join your sister at Dragonstone and serve Stannis and do as he commands."

"Yes, Father."

This news seemed to disappoint Merek as he bowed his head to his father with a smile, "My Lord." he then took his leave.

"Well, wasn't that exciting." Finna Finally spoke up causing Thea and Oliver to look over at her. "You do realize with this new alliance you have put me in a predicament."

"How do you mean?" Oliver asked sincerely. "We are backing the rightful King are we not?"

"Oh, you silly boy." Finna begins as she leans forward in her chair. Folding her hands together as her elbows rest on the armrests. "You alone are backing who you believe is the rightful king. I'm backing who I have been backing for years. My house's survival. If you remember, my older son Fabin is married to Nesta Lannister."

"Nesta Hill. The bastard you mean." Thea made it a point to point that fact out with a knowing smile causing Finna to sigh.

"She may be a bastard but, she is Gerion Lannister's daughter. Something I am sure a Lannister king can acknowledge to the point of legitimizing for our full support."

Oliver began to think matter's over carefully, "You're pulling out of our alliance?"

"What alliance? There is nothing supporting it besides a few carefully chosen words between you and Alec. I have kept this alliance going out of respect for my son. Now not only are you a traitor to the crown but, to my house." Standing up, she began to approach the table as Thea and Oliver just look at one another. "You have found yourself in a delema I fear, and I offer you a way out."

"A way out?" Oliver looks over at Finna causing Thea to look between the both of them before resting her eyes on Finna."What do you want?"

"All I am asking is for a conflict of interest, my dear. I know our armies together would create the largest army that Westeros has ever seen. That knowledge alone instills fear. A fear we could use to our advantage but, I want an alliance that would be recognizable to everyone, and not just to the people in this room."

"You are suggesting a marriage." Thea looked at Finna as she let the idea sink in while Oliver sat back in his chair trying to wrap his head around the matter. "You're looking for a bride for Umfrey?" Oliver laughed, "He's only a boy."

"As much as I adore my grandson, he isn't the one I am proposing to marry your daughter, Reina."

"You want her to marry Alec?" Thea asked tilting her head as the old woman shrugged, "Would that be so horrible? He has known her since she was a girl, and he is already like family."

The room grew quiet as Thea just shook her head. She couldn't figure out if the old woman was being sincere or deceitful to get something else. Not being able to tell made Thea even angrier. "No." Thea stood from her chair and walked up to Finna. Making her words perfectly clear as she stood toe to toe with her. "I already lost one daughter today. I will not lose another."

Finna just smiled and bowed her lightly, "I'll give you till tomorrow to decide." As she walked out of the room, Thea walked over to Oliver with a sigh, "I can't believe this."

"We would be making our children's dreams come true," Oliver said with a smile trying to think the best of the situation.

"You're not actually considering this?" Thea asked in astonishment.

"Our children will be happy, and their happiness means more to us than anything else in this world. I know it's not what we envisioned but, this is the best we can do. Reina will become a lady. Borin, Merek, and Rowan will be fighting, protecting, and serving our king. Just like they wanted."

Clenching her jaw, Thea closed her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath.

"Hopefully they'll never see a battle."

"They will. You and I both know that."

Thea nodded in agreement. They both knew that there would be many battles to come. How many they would be asked to be apart of... Oliver didn't know, and he didn't want to think about it.

"Do you want to talk with Reina or should I?"

Thea sighed, "I think we should talk to them both, together, and see what they think. If it's something that they don't want perhaps we can convince Finna to keep our alliance some other way."

"And what of my other decisions?" Even if Oliver dealt with Stannis behind her back, he still wanted to know if Thea would still have his back; Despite her being angry with him.

"I-" She hesitated," Trust in your decisions but, because of them we must be prepared for what's to come."

Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Thea knew he wasn't telling her everything but, with his reasoning behind his decisions, and what he was doing for their children. She knew he had the best intentions, and knew she had to trust him. No matter how dire it seemed their future might be.

Without looking back at her husband, Thea took her leave. Grabbing her apron and tying back around her waist, and leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts; If what he was doing, what he had done, was right or wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four / Not What It Seems**

Rowan was quiet on the ride to Dragonstone. She watched as Stannis and his right hand, Davos, converse not that far in front of her. On occasion, Davos would look back at her, and when she noticed, he would give her a small apologetic smile before turning away. It made her wonder if they were talking about her, her family, or perhaps he was just curious about her and thought he could learn more by watching. Whatever the case, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. More so than she already felt wearing a dress.

Taking a breath, Rowan closed her eyes as she began to sing. Something she did to calm her nerves. She began to hum a beautiful melody, but before she could get a word out, Stannis had risen his fisted hand in the air causing his men to stop. After he examined their surroundings, he looked over at the setting sun.

"We'll camp here for the night."

Stannis began to dismount his horse, and Rowan watched him closely. He was everything that her father had described him to be. A serious, stubborn, hard man with a strong sense of duty and justice but, she could see a softer side of him behind his eyes. There was just something there. Something she couldn't explain.

As she stared at him, getting lost in the wonder of her King, She didn't notice Davos walk up beside her offering his hand.

"My Lady?"

Rowan looked down at the older man with a soft smile. As she went to give him her hand, she noticed how he looked at her hand in wary. It made her retract her hand slowly, rubbing her thumb across her fingers uncomfortably as though they were stained before returning them to her horse's reins.

"If you don't wish to help me off my horse, Ser Davos, you don't have to. I'm more than capable of doing it myself."

Davos gaze fell to the ground, feeling ashamed of his own actions. Placing his hands behind his back, he turned his gaze back up to Rowan.

"I'm sure that you are, My Lady. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me." Rowan was quick to retort. "You just didn't seem to trust my hand."

Taking a deep breath, Davos bowed his head lightly.

"I'm sorry if I seem uneasy. I just know that the Pallas family has many gifts, and I don't wish my future to be seen. Or my past for that matter."

His words caused Rowan to look at him for a moment before she let out a chuckle, realizing how naive he was about her family.

"I understand your concern. I wouldn't want my life flashing before someone else's eyes either, but you have nothing to fear from me. For I am simply a lady. I don't possess such gifts."

Davos releases a slight sigh of relief as he offers his hand again in confidence.

"From what I know of you, you're no simple Lady."

Rowan places her hand into his as he assists her off her mount. She couldn't help but watch Davos curiously as he took her horse to be tied with the others, causing her to wonder what exactly he knew about her since she knew very little about him. Her inquiry caused her to follow in his steps, and ask him exactly what she was asking her self.

"How do you know I'm no simple lady?"

While Davos tied her horse's reins, he glanced over at Stannis before turning his gaze back to the young girl. He wasn't sure if she was trying to argue the fact, or if she just wanted to know how he knew. This caused him to hesitate before answering.

"Stannis has informed me how skillful you are with a bow, My Lady. Anything 500 meters away should fear you."

Rowan couldn't help but look over at Stannis herself as he mentioned him; Stannis was busy speaking with his men to notice he had become the subject of conversation. It made her wonder how these men knew so much about her in such a short period of time since many people don't even know she exists.

"Is that so?"

"Aye. Not many women are highly regarded or respected in the ways of war."

A smile appeared on Rowan's face as she couldn't help but think of the many women she had read about in her time. Especially books about Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen. She even came across some women who wanted to fight like Brienne of Tarth. She wanted to fight so badly her father made sure she could do it properly.

"You don't know many women do you, Ser Davos?"

The way Rowan looked at Davos made him believe he had made a false claim. Letting out a sigh he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Not enough apparently."

Laughing to herself, Rowan couldn't help but notice the pouch around Davos' neck. Her attention turned to his right hand where his fingers used to be. She couldn't help but look upon him now with a sense of disappointment.

"So it's true?"

Davos now returned Rowan's gaze as his light blue eyes widen in wonder.

"What happened to your hand." She began as their eyes finally met, "You made sure they didn't starve, and as an award, he cut off your fingers."

"That's not exactly what happened."

Davos gestured his hand for her to walk with him, and she did so without hesitation. Rowan looked over at Stannis who looked back at her. They stared at each other for a moment before gradually turning away, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear as she did.

"He cut my fingers off for smuggling, and for feeding them he knighted me. It was an honest punishment."

"It doesn't seem right. You never bite the hand that feeds you."

Rowan stopped as she approached up to the small stone wall that was lining the path they were riding on. Placing her hand on it, she almost felt like her childhood was being taken away from her. All the stories she heard about Stannis. It was this one that she almost didn't believe. It wasn't the Stannis she had been told of, and now knowing the truth made her begin to wonder if a man is more or less than the stories told about him.

"And what if the hand that is feeding you is that of a tyrant's?"

The Union Knight rose his eyebrows in knowing as Rowan looked out into the blackness before simply answering his question.

"Then you don't eat."

Davos couldn't help but stare at Rowan. He began to realize that perhaps their conversation was going far beyond just being fed. He wanted to inquire more but, decided against it before bowing his head and departing, leaving Rowan standing alone as the cool breeze brushed against her face. Allowing the aroma of salt grace her nostrils. The smell alone let her knew they were getting close to the ocean. The familiarity of the salt water caused memories of Dragonstone to creep into her mind. Memories similar to those of Stannis. A place she only dreamed of seeing, but now she wondered if it was going to be everything she hoped it would be.

From the stories her father had told her about Stannis; He didn't seem like a man who would severe off a man's fingers for saving his life. Perhaps that is why her father didn't go into great detail about the event. Just that a thief had smuggled them food, his fingers were taken, and then he was given a knighthood. That was how Oliver Pallas summed up the tale of Storm's End Onion Knight. He wouldn't answer questions about it either. Which made it seem like a riddle left for them to find out.

"How does a smuggler lose his fingers, and gain a knighthood? Now I know the answer."

"What's the matter?" Stannis' stern, commanding voice suddenly ringing out startled Rowan from her thoughts. Judging from his tone, his question was meant to be more of a demand.

She looked toward the sky as she glanced over him from the corner of her eye.

"You're not as tall as I thought you'd be."

Stannis eyed her, a bit disturbed for a moment before he saw her cheeks begin to rise in a smile. Nodding his head, he quickly realized she wasn't going to be forthcoming.

"You're not going to answer me are you?"

Taking a moment, Rowan let out a deep breath in preparation to face Stannis.

"That depends." She began. "Are you asking because you care to know, or are you asking to be polite, your Grace?"

Stannis looked over Rowan's small frame making him look down at her with a knotted brow.

"Does it matter?"

Rowan sighed at his response before turning to face him and leaning on the small rock wall.

"If you don't care then what's the point of asking? Just wastes both our time."

Stannis looked down at the ground for a moment, being reminded of when he first met Oliver. He wouldn't even look at him or give him the proper respect as his commanding officer. It amused him how that moment mirrored this one in a way.

Returning his gaze to Rowan, he understood where she was coming from. She didn't want to waste time in pleasantries if they weren't sincere, and neither would he.

"You remind me of your father."

"You would be the first to say that. I usually remind people of my mother."

"Your looks maybe but, not who you are. When I first met your father, I tried to give him an order, and he told me to give it to his father to give to him if I wanted it done." Stannis leaned against the stone wall beside her as he looked toward the horizon. "I had to gain his trust, earn his respect, and prove that I was someone he could follow before he would take an order from me."

"And now he has given you his children to watch over and protect. You're really moving up in the world, your Grace."

She laughed a little as she looked over at her King.

"I know why I'm here. I will do my duty to serve your daughter. So you don't have to go through the trouble of pleasantries with me out of respect for my father."

Stannis took a step forward towards the girl and looked down at her causing her to swallow in intimidation.

"You don't serve my daughter. You serve me, and the only reason why you're here is because I allowed it. I know I have to earn your trust, and your respect but, you also have to earn mine."

Rowan simply bowed her head in understanding.

"We both trust in my father, and neither of us want to disappoint him. That is a trust we can build from."

They both looked out to the horizon, now having a better understanding of one another, and soon Stannis broke their silence.

"I'm appointing you as commander of my bowmen, and while you're at it, you can act as one of my advisors until your brother returns from paying his respects."

Stannis began to walk away and Rowan could help but look towards him confused. From her understanding, the agreement was that she would become Shireen's handmaiden, or in her fathers terms some sort of guard to the princess.

"I don't understand, your Grace."

Stopping mid-stride, Stannis looked back at her, "I've watched you shoot a bow. I 've heard stories of your hunts. You know more about strategy than your brother."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Rowan let out an amused breathe.

"I appreciate the confidence in my abilities, your Grace, but, my brother has read-"

"I don't care what he's read. I'm going to need a Pallas standing beside me in honor of our alliance. You're here. He isn't."

Stannis walked away as Rowan whispered to the wind. Looking out to the horizon.

"Yes, your Grace."

* * *

Oliver and Thea had just finished discussing the proposal Finna had propositioned them with to Alec and Reina. It caused Alec to burst out in laughter. This surprised the Pallas family as they looked at one another.

"You can't be serious." Alec began. "I wouldn't. I couldn't. My mother has no authority to proposition you with anything. She would have to go through my father first."

Reina looked down at the table, and Thea could see how distraught her daughter seemed to be and Alec could see it as well. He didn't mean to hurt her with his words, and he knew he had to explain. So he cleared his throat and began.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Reina. You would be a perfect lady. I know that to be true but, I am twice your age, and I have grown up to know you as one of my own. I rather you grow old with someone instead of watching me grow old."

Reina continued to be silent as she looked at the table. She was in deep deliberation and she didn't want to say anything until her mind was clear.

Taking a deep breath, Oliver looked over at Alec who sat next to him, and it was obvious he wasn't taking this lightly any longer as he looked over at his old friend and then at Thea.

"Would you allow me to marry your daughter?"

Thea looked over at Oliver before looking back at Alec, and then to her daughter.

"No." She said honestly before looking at Oliver who was sitting across from her, " But, this isn't our decision. This is between you and her."

Alec folded his hands over the table. He wasn't sure what to think or say. All he really wanted to know was why his mother would put their alliance in jeopardy like this but, she wasn't present to answer questions.

"Would you even consider this?" Alec didn't look at Reina when he asked her the question but, her parents did. They seemed eager to know what she thought since she's been silent.

She finally looked up from the table and at her Uncle, " No." Her answer caused Alec to look at her. "Because I know you love another."

Oliver slowly stood up to his feet knowing what Reina was talking about. Clearing his throat he looked over to his wife. "Let's leave them to discuss it."

"Why?" Thea quickly asked, " If he loves another why should we waste any more time considering this. You already went against our beliefs letting Rowan and Merek go. It wasn't their choice." Thea had stood. Her hands pressed against the table top as she starred her husband down, "They just didn't want to disappoint you. I'm not going to allow this to go any further."

Oliver was quiet; Realizing that Thea hadn't forgiven him like she made him believe. Straightening himself up he looked at his wife sternly.

"If you want this done our way. Then I suggest we leave and let them discuss it amongst themselves or you're no better than me."

Thea's starred in her husband's eyes until he turned his back towards her. She watched as he left the dining room. Her stern face seemingly softened with each step he took away from her. She felt ashamed for what she had said, and you could see it on her face before she made her way out of the dining room as well.

Alec wasn't sure what had just transpired, and he didn't know what Thea meant by letting Rowan and Merek go. He went to ask Reina if she knew anything about the issue but, when he looked at her, she looked just as lost as he did.

So instead, he exhaled heavily. Leaning back in his chair getting comfortable. "Well, why don't you tell me about this girl I love. Is she pretty?" He said with a slight smirk and humor in his voice. He was doing his best to lighten the mood but, Reina didn't even smile. She did look at him bewildered though. Which caused him to cringe, "So she's ugly?"

"This isn't funny." Reina spoke unamused, "I've seen you naked with your brother's wife, Nesta." Just confessing caused her to blush. "So even if I agreed to the betrothal you could never grow to love me…" She trailed off while she leaned back in her seat. Beginning to fiddle with her dress feeling anxious.

The news took Alec off guard but, as soon as he went to acquire how she would know that it hit him like a ton of bricks. A few years ago he and his family visited the Pallas for some celebration. Something about the first day of spring, or breaking ground for the first crop to be planted. He couldn't remember but, what he did remember was him going off and taking a dip in a nearby stream to cool off. There, Nesta had jumped in with him. He protested all her advances but, she managed to kiss him. It caused him to leave her alone in the water. If Reina saw it he could see how it could be misinterpreted. She probably even told Oliver.

"It's not what it looked like. I-I did love her once?" It was almost hard for him to say, " But she didn't love me. She used me and played me as a fool. She played both me and brother as fools."

This intrigued Reina. Causing her to sit up a bit in her chair and put some hair behind her ear. Trying her best to be nonchalant, " How did she play you as fools?"

"We were young and stupid." He said simply with a chuckle, " If a pretty girl paid you any attention you would do anything to keep their attention. Even going as far as calling it, love. I didn't realize it until I and Fabin were standing across from one another ready to fight for her hand. No matter who was getting the upper hand she cheered. That's when I knew she didn't love me. She didn't love either one of us. What she loved was the fact that two men were fighting over her. It wouldn't have mattered if it was us or two other men that day."

Alec had mindlessly started turning his goblet of wine while Reina tilted her head in wonder, "So what happened?"

"I tried to tell my brother it wasn't worth it but, instead of listening to me he kept pummeling away at my shield. He didn't just want to win. He wanted to prove that he was better than me. So I gave him what he wanted."

"You let him win," Reina said in realization.

"I let him win." Raising his goblet, Alec took a long drink of his wine. "Best decision of my life but, ever since then it seems like Nesta wants to recreate what happened nine years ago. Always whispering in Fabin's ear. Always putting me in unflattering predicaments in hopes that my brother will see it, and get him to think as you do."

"That you still love her." Knowing the truth, Reina couldn't help but feel sorry for Alec. "I 'm sorry. "

"You have nothing to be sorry for. " He shrugs, "It's just the way things are."

The room fell silent once more. Reina just sat there and Alec continued to turn his goblet between his thumb and index finger.

"Marrying you would be a great honor." As the words left Reina's mouth, Alec raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Is that so?"

"You may be twice my age but, at least your not Walder Frey. Marrying a woman who could be his grandchild." Alec couldn't help but laugh at the comparison, "That's true. I would just be marrying a woman who could be my daughter. That' a whole lot better." His response caused Reina to smile as she shook her head.

"What I am trying to say is that it could be worse. We're already better off than most arranged marriages. I know you, you've known me since I was little, and it would be better than the alternative."

Alec sighed heavily thinking about the alternative. Instead of their families sitting across the dining table sharing pleasantries; They would be standing across each other on the battlefield sharing blows. His mother would see to it if this doesn't fall through. Ruining everything they had built together as friends. As a family. Raising his goblet he smiles, "To us then?"

Raising her goblet, Reina smiled, "To family."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five ll New Beginnings**

Alec stands on the battlements, pissing over the side while he whistles a tune to himself. The amount of ale he has intoxicated himself within the past few hours is now starting to go right through him. He was hoping to drink himself into a stupor but, apparently, he has grown immune to the effects or perhaps it was due to his size. Either way, he was now pissing a waterfall and creating his own river through the enchanted Pallas forest.

"By the Gods." A man's surprising voice carried easily to Alec's ear making him smile.

"You've never seen your brother piss before?" Looking over, Alec couldn't help but notice Borin standing there looking away as Merek's eyes were fixated on his manhood.

Alec looked down upon it before jiggling it with his hand and placing it back into his pants. "You may look down at him in envy but, I consider him a curse. Men wonder why I even carry a sword into battle when I have a hammer physically attached to me. I have to remind them that my hammer can produce heirs and my sword can not."

"How are you supposed to make an heir with that. You're more likely to field dress a woman than impregnate her." Merek's words caused Alec to laugh as he walks towards them.

Looking at the pair, the giant man sighs heavily while he spreads his arms out, "Brothers." The word alone causes him to smile as he wraps his arms around either of the boy's heads. Bringing them together in a hug of sorts. "Brothers! We are going to be brothers. You and I. You to me. We should be celebrating."

Borin and Merek look at each other as best they could while their faces were buried in their Uncle's chest. They have yet to hear the news of their sister's betrothal.

"Yes, with the wars to come we are sure to be brothers in arms," Borin said in clarification before muscling his way out of Alec's grasp.

Alec's hazel eyes grew as he lets Merek go so he could stand with his brother, "No. Me and your sister. Your sister and I are to be wed. Which will make us brothers. True brothers. I will no longer be your Uncle but... Your much older brother." His gaze on the two brothers brightens with excitement as their expressions seem bewildered.

Merek's eyes however lowered to Alec's hidden hammer, "You're going to field dress our sister?"

Alec looks down before looking back up at Merek, "Yes. No. Maybe? She saw me once but... " As soon as the words escaped his lips, it seemed like realization took over his face. Reina was a virgin. He would be her first. "It's going to frighten her."

"Oh most definitely. A woman thinks their first time is going to be such a delicate and beautiful thing. They're not expecting to be, well, gutted. She's not going to be able to walk for weeks. I predict she may even become bedridden or even barren. "

"Merek." Borin warned his brother causing him to shrug, "What? it's true." Merek turns his attention back to Alec who seems to be worried, "Perhaps you should just introduce 'him' to her slowly Uncle...Brother."

"Like courting?" Alec inquires as Borin almost looks at his brother and uncle in disgust. "You do realize you are talking about our sister. Our little sister. What is it with you and thinking about our sisters inappropriately?"

Though the comment was directed towards Merek, Alec seemed to think it was directed towards him. Perhaps it was due to his drunken state but he felt the need to explain, "I have never thought of Rowan or Reina in such a way... Reina not until recently, just now, and if she is going to be my wife shouldn't I be thinking about these things?"

"You're fine, Alec." Borin reinsures his Uncle's thoughts, "I was referring to Merek who not that long ago was thinking about sleeping with his own twin sister."

"Hey, the thing to take away from that is that I found it nauseating. It would have been much worse if I didn't."

Both Borin and Alec stare at Merek. Borin wore a stern face as Alec wore one of shock and confusion before Borin turned to Alec. "I just don't think we are the right people you should speak to on these matters."

"Who am I supposed to talk to?" Both Merek and Borin look at each other in response to Alec's question, "My best friend is her father, and my brothers are her brothers." He begins to think over the matter as Merek sighs, "Maybe you should wait to talk to your actual brother. That way there is no conflict of interest." Merek says with a smile as he taps him on the shoulder. "How about we celebrate like you suggested Brother Alec with drinks."

"How about you go on ahead without us." Borin's stern words cause Merek to look over at Alec who gestures for him to go ahead. He felt like whatever Borin wanted to talk to him about was serious. Especially if he wanted to talk in private. The younger brother seemed a bit disappointed as he spoke loudly as he began to walk away, "That's fine I'll just celebrate for all three of us." He began to mumble a few other things but soon his voice could no longer be heard and that is when Borin placed his hands over the small stone barrier that was placed to help protect people from falling and protect them from oncoming attacks.

Alec figured with the news that was presented to the boy that he would be getting a speech about how to treat his sister. Instead, he was hit with words filled with anger, "I'm stuck here." When Borin finally looked at him he could see hurt lined in rage behind his eyes. "Rowan is off with Stannis, Merek is off to King's Landing, and Reina is becoming a lady thanks to you. Their childlike fantasies coming to life and I'm stuck here."

Knowing Borin since he was a boy, Alec was confused about why he was so angry. All he ever wanted to do was fight. Pick up a sword and become a knight. So he couldn't help but chuckle at his words feeling a bit relieved. "I wasn't aware you wanted to be a traveler. I thought you wanted to be a great warrior."

"I do." Borin finally turns and looks over at Alec who asks, "Then what's the problem?"

Borin stood there in silence as Alec approached him, "You do realize you are needed here more than you are needed out there." He gestures out into the endless forest that has been consumed by darkness, "Once people leave home they are no longer safe. You being here makes you safe so you can ensure your family's safety. Just look at the Starks. Look what happened when they strayed from home."

His words seemed to confuse Borin, "Are you saying my siblings won't be safe. Not even Reina."

The big man couldn't help but twitch a bit. Squinting his left eye as he tilted his head, "I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe but you don't understand how it works out there. Battle is one thing. Dealing with people is something entirely different. Everyone wants to be your friend, everyone wants to be your enemy, and sometimes they are one and the same. Rowan is on the side that is going against the crown. She is going to be marked a traitor which will mark the Pallas family as one as well. Hopefully, the Lannisters won't find that out until Merek leaves their lion's den, or he is no better off than the Stark girls."

Borin becomes silent as he tries to digest everything his Uncle is telling him. After a moment he silently says, "You'll be a traitor."

"Technically. Though I think my mother has something up her sleeve. Nesta is a Lannister. A bastard sure but, Tywin has never treated her that way which makes us an alliance to the crown. Me marrying Reina makes your army an extension of our army." Alec places a hand on Borin's shoulder, "Which is where you come in. Your army is bigger than any army out there. I know this because I've seen it with my own eyes while others have heard through rumored whispers. So when they find out that Rowan is with Stannis they will think long and hard about what that would mean for their forces. Especially when they are already fighting the North."

"They won't mess with the Pallas family because of rumors?" Borin laughs finding a bit of amusement in his Uncle's words, "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

Alec shakes his head, "They won't mess with you because of rumors it will be out of fear. People fear what they don't know. So when they are strategizing they will have to consider your army. They will sit there in a debate. Do they, don't they, what if. Your father will put you in charge of said army and rumors of how you fight will spread like wildfire. Borin the Butcher with the largest army at his back."

Borin looks down and clenches his jaw at the name Borin the Butcher, "I don't like that name." He said almost ashamed of it. He only got the name because a group of raiders was camped too close to their home. He warned them to leave and to free the women they had bound to a tree. When they didn't cooperate a fight ensued. He was able to fend them off single handily but, when he went to let the women go he realized that they were part of the charade. Borin had no choice but to defend himself.

"Women are as dangerous as men. Some even worse." Alec sighs, "Wear the name like armor. That way it can never be used against you."

Examining Borin, it seems that his words didn't offer him any comfort. Instead, he might have made things worse. "Why don't we catch up with Merek and have those drinks. Perhaps that will help us forget our troubles. At least for the rest of the night."

"You go ahead. Unlike you, I rather deal with my troubles than avoid them." Borin looks over at Alec with a bit of a smile while his Uncle places a hand over his chest at the dig he just made at him. "I'm not avoiding. I'm delaying. There's a clear difference."

That wasn't the only difference. They both had different problems to deal with. Borin has to try and wrap his head around his dreams coming true by staying home, and Alec had to deal with trying to see Reina as more than just a child but as a woman.

* * *

Thea sat alone in the dining hall. A perfect representation of how she was feeling, and there was nowhere she would rather be than in the room where it all began. At first, it was a feeling of loss hinted with the feeling of not having any control. Everything she has ever loved has been ripped from her grasp in what seemed to be a single moment. She couldn't help but remember the last time she had that feeling, and the only time she ever felt it was when the Maester would take her newborn baby away from her. It was only for a moment but that moment seemed to be a lifetime until the baby was placed back into her arms.

She hated what she was feeling, and the smell of Oleander only made it worse. It was an odor that was common around Dorne for that is where the shrub could be found. Such beautiful flowers it would bloom but, no one would dare go near it for every piece of the plant was toxic. So it came as no surprise that Finna would use it as her scent.

"You have taken my only daughter." Thea filled the emptiness of the room with her somber voice. It was met by a scoff of the old woman as she made herself comfortable in a chair that sat across from her as though that was the only chair available in the room.

"Stop being so dramatic. Reina wasn't your only daughter."

"She was the only one I had left." Finally, Thea looked at Finna as she had this sort of pleased smirk on her face. It annoyed her how her sorrow seemed to give the woman some sort of gratification.

"It's better this way than the alternative. Wouldn't you agree?"

Thea couldn't sit any longer. Just the fact that Finna was so close to her made her stomach ache. So she stood abruptly, almost knocking her chair over, as she went to gaze out a nearby window that would make her feel farther away than she truly was.

Her fit didn't detract Finna's train of thought as she continued forth what she was trying to get across with a more precise tone.

"If you keep a bird caged long enough it will find its way to spread its wings sooner or later. Now you know where your children are soaring instead of wondering. That should give you some peace of mind."

"You didn't give us much of a choice." Thea's voice was filled with disdain the complete opposite of her company seemed more amused by her assumption.

"There is always a choice my dear. Yes... No..." Finna sat back in her chair so her back was straight as an arrow. She had this look about her where no matter where she sat, she was the head of the table.

"Not in this case. When it comes to you there is always an ultimatum."

"And there wasn't one with Stannis?" The question caused Thea to go quiet. She never really thought about it. If Oliver didn't bend the knee than he would be declaring himself an enemy of the crown. Not that he wasn't already but, for some reason, she was more afraid of what Stannis was capable of than a boy who was miles away.

"You see, the truth of the matter is that deep down you know you owe us. For keeping your place of solitude safe from those who would see it ruined. I'm the one taking all the risk. It's going to be harder for us to convince King Joffrey that the Pallas family is no threat to the crown when you have already declared yourself an enemy when you sent Rowan off with Stannis."

Her words caused Thea to lose her footing in the conversation because there was truth in what Finna was saying. A truth that was hard for her to swallow. "I wasn't part of that arrangement."

"Oh I know, but I don't see you sending a raven requesting her safe return. Which makes you just as accountable as Oliver. Somehow I have to convince Joffrey that Rowan went against your house and went to Stannis on her own accord believing these "rumors" about his incestuous parents."

Thea looked at Finna, it was as though she was expressing that she was doing the Pallas family a favor. If it wasn't for her taking this proposal of marriage that the Pallas family would be doomed, and perhaps she was right. Stannis would protect Rowan, Alec would protect Reina, and Borin would do anything to protect his family. If they didn't take on these alliances Finna could easily have one of her trackers find their home and use the information to gain the Lannisters trust, and Stannis could easily wipe them out with his strategic tactics. There was one of her children who were not protected.

"And what of Merek. He is joining Rowan by Stannis' side. What of him?"

"If he keeps his mouth shut in Kings Landing there shouldn't be a problem but, you and I both know he isn't one to hold his tongue. If I were you I would hold him tight before his departure for it may be the last time you see him." Finna stands from her chair, "There are advantages when you grow up in the Realm. You get used to children leaving. Look to your son Borin to fill the void inside your heart. He will be the only child you'll truly have left."

Finna walks over to Thea. Her hands folded in front of her. She takes in the view Thea was distracting herself with before letting out a sigh, "I don't expect a thank you from you. Giving me your "only" daughter is more than enough to show your gratitude."

Thea feels the old woman's eyes staring at her but she ignores it while she continues to seem distracted by the view. She listens intently as finna makes her way across the floor and out the door. Thea's shoulders slump as soon as the door bangs shut. Her chest begins to convulse before she collapses on the floor in tears.

* * *

Oliver and Thea are seeing their children off as some of the townspeople help load Reina's things into a Gallant's cart. Oliver does his best to keep his goodbyes brief not wanting the event to linger too long feeling like his emotions would get the better of him. Thea, however, was holding Merek tight while quietly sobbing; Her chin resting on his shoulder. Merek had stopped hugging her a while ago so now he was standing awkwardly while patting her back; Doing his best to comfort.

The act alone caused the line of departing to look at one another in wonder. Borin even leaned over to Reina and whispered, "When did he become mother's favorite?" His little sister was as confused as he was while on giving a simple shrug in response. She didn't know when this transpired but she was relieved that she wasn't making a big fuss about her. Her actions also caused Alec to be at ease. He was afraid there would be some lecture he would be receiving while Thea tried to recaint their arrangement.

Finally, Merek cleared his throat before laughing a bit nervously. He was excited about leaving truly but the scene Thea was making was causing him to have second thoughts. Though we were determined to go he tried to do his best to lighten the situation, "Ah, mother. Though I appreciate the amount of affection you are giving me, you are starting to make me feel like I might die if I do. So-" His line of speech is caught short when his mother leans away from him placing her hands upon his shoulders, and their eyes meeting.

Just looking into her dark brown eyes gave Merek a pit in his stomach. The humor he carried quickly faded. "You think I'm going to die?"

Oliver approaches the pair as he carefully removes Thea so Merek would be out of her grasp, "Perhaps you should go inside and lay down. You've said your goodbyes. There's no need to overwhelm yourself."

Quickly, Thea wiped the tears off her cheek. Standing up a bit straighter in an attempt to re-conduct herself. She in front of Borin exhaling a deep breath to calm herself, "When you drop your brother off at the crossroads, you look after him until you can no longer see him. Then you come straight home. Understand?" Borin gives his mom a reassuring nod before she steps in front of Reina.

Grabbing her daughter's delicate petite hands she smiles slightly at her, "This is not goodbye. I will see you at your wedding. Stay strong and don't trust anyone. Only Alec."

Reina returns her mother smile, "I will mother."

Thea bows her head slightly to place a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. Thea then turns to Alec. She doesn't say anything to him as his face tells it all. He will protect Reina with every fiber of his being. When she goes to walk off, Merek makes it known that he feels left out. "No parting words for your supposedly dying son?"

When his mother turns to face him. The look she gives him makes him gulp. Her eyes are narrow her voice is a warning, "Hold your tongue. Don't say any more than you have to."

With that, Thea hoists up her dress as she storms off back to the castle.

Oliver starts to help Reina up on her horse when Finna calls out in disapproval, "Oh no dear boy. She is going to ride with me in the carriage. It's more comfortable." Alec rides up, his black horse trotting in place letting everyone know how eager he is to get moving, "Mother, I think it's best if Reina rides alongside me. It will give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"You'll have plenty of time to get to know her better. This is my time," She protests before making her way into the carriage but stops, and slowly turns toward him with a smile, "Though if you want, you can ride beside us and serenade her." Her smile broadens when she turns to Oliver who was holding back a laugh and Reina seemed surprised that Alec would be able to do such a thing, "Come, child, we have much to discuss."

As Finna finally disappears inside the carriage, Reina follows behind her causing Alec to quickly jump off his horse and offer his hand to help her inside. Oliver approaches Alec with an amused smile once his daughter is safe inside. Though one would argue if she was truly safe since she was in the presence of Finna.

"When did you learn to sing?" Alec groans at the question causing Oliver to laugh, "I wish you safe travels." They embrace each other's forearms and when Oliver doesn't let go Alec tilts his head. He could see his friends eyes go beyond just looking at him. His pupils begin to enlarge and that's when Alec grips Oliver's arm tighter and bringing him forward, "Do you trust me?"

Oliver stares at his friend for a long time before nodding his head and letting go. He begins to walk back up to the castle as the caravan begins to pass him by. Once inside the castle, Thea was there to greet him. Her stare was unforgiving as she warned him, "If anything happens to our children, it's your fault."

"Thea…" He says her name low and with a warning of his own. It didn't stop her from hurrying to him and poking at his chest to amplify her words, "YOUR. FAULT." She then turned and walked with a purpose away from him. Oliver couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes tight, he didn't regret any of his decisions he just wished he could have handled them differently. That way Thea wouldn't be so cross with him. No matter. What's done is done, and there was nothing they could do about it now without jeopardizing everything they have worked for.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six || Understanding**

The site of Dragonstone was not only breathtaking but, it was a relieved site to behold. They began to gallop towards the fortress, and Rowan couldn't help but hear her father's voice as he sat with her and her brothers in the library giving them one of his history lessons on the most noted landmarks of Westeros.

Dragonstone is the castle that stands upon the eponymous Island located in Blackwater Bay. The castle itself is very strong due to its advanced Valyrian design, which combined with its isolated location makes it an ideal redoubt and refuge - first for the Targaryens, and now for its current Lord, Stannis Baratheon."

She stopped her horse while marveling at the landscape before her along with her remembrance. Her father's hand gestures seemed to enhance the stories he weaved while his booming voice made the place seem so mystical. She almost thought it didn't exist. Like some legend men have told over the years causing it to grow over time like a fisherman's tale.

Now, not only was Rowan seeing the story unfold before her but, the promise that Oliver had made to her was becoming more real as the site of water became more clear just over the horizon. The crashing waves against the shore's jagged rocks could be faintly heard in the distance. She could feel the coolness of the waves caress her cheeks, and the smell of salt filled the air around her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Davos voice trumped all other sounds causing Rowan to be taken back. She didn't even hear him ride up beside her to share in the vast view. Turning towards him in acknowledgment, she then turns back to the view before her.

When she goes to voice her common opinion, she was drowned out by Stannis rushing towards them with a sense of urgency. He pulled back on his horse's reins making him seem as impatient as he was. Trouting in a circle just to keep himself busy from the task that was plaguing him. He then looked strictly at Davos.

"Get her settled. Then take her to the Chamber of the Painted Table." Stannis then looked at Rowan studying her, "I need to discuss something with you before we can go any further." After those words were spoken. Stannis sprinted off leaving nothing but questions.

Rowan looked over at Davos, looking for an answer but, his face told her that he was just as confused as she was. She began to wonder if she'd done something wrong. Swallowing a bit, she couldn't help but show her concern. "I would hate to think I came all this way just to be turned away."

The Union Knight just stared in the direction of Dragonstone as he let out an easing breathe, "I don't think that's the case."

"You know what he wants to discuss with me then?" Rowan couldn't help but think that his encouraging words implied that he knew more than he was letting on.

When he didn't reply his facial features let her know that the topic of discussion could be many things." It's not my place to say but, know this. He wouldn't break the promise he made to your father. He's a man of his word."

"So I've heard." This seemed to make Davos smile as the two began to ride towards the castle by the sea. Davos rode with a sort of certainty about him as Rowan rode more cautiously. Things were more certain when she left home. Now that she reached her destination everything seemed unclear.

* * *

Davos escorted Rowan through the dimmed lighted stone castle. It almost seemed like a shell of what it used to be. Everything was so quiet. So much so it gave the impression it has been abandoned. Perhaps it was a reflection of Stannis himself. He didn't seem to be a people person. Only dealt with them out of necessity more than a need. Perhaps that was a good thing. In other places, everyone makes it their business to know everything about everyone. Here, it didn't seem like you had to worry about that or worry about anyone bothering you for that matter.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, Rowan didn't even notice that they had reached her room. What got her attention was the creaking of the door opening. "This is where you'll be staying." Davos lead the way as he set her things on the bed before watching her while she got familiar with her surroundings. The room was bare. The only thing that stood out was the faint carve markings of a dragon in the stone wall that acted as her bed's reflection. It was highlighted by two tall candelabras on either side of it. It acted like an everlasting footprint of the Targaryens who once held claim to the castle.

Rowan almost wanted to stay there. Not wanting to know what Stannis want to say to her. It seemed like he had some ultimatum for her. That alone caused her to feel uneasy but, she knew not to keep Stannis waiting more than he had to. Taking a deep breath of preparation, Rowan turned to Davos, given him a slight nod that she was ready to move on.

Once they were on their way, Rowan couldn't help but linger in the hall as an angelic voice tugged at her ears.

"We mustin' keep him waiting." Davos reminded Rowan of the task at hand but, she couldn't help but take one last look at one of the connected corridors that was dark, and carrying an upward spiral staircase.

Looking over at the Union Knight she resumed to following him.

"Who was that-"

This seemed to grab Davos' attention as he turned to look at her over his shoulders with raised greying eyebrows in question.

"Singing?"

Looking back in front him, he kept his eyes to his feet as they began to descend the stairs they had only came up moments ago.

His silence caused Rowan to sigh, "Well whoever it was, it was quite lovely."

"That was Princess Shireen. You'll see her soon. For that, I am quite sure."

The way he said it, made it seem like he was trying to reassure her that the conversation she was about to have with the King was going to go well. Though she wanted to take it that way, she couldn't help but notice how the undertone portrayed him as hiding something from her.

Rowan wanted to press him on the issue but, decided against it. Perhaps it was his way to let her know that her questions would be answered some time or another.

"Ser Davos, what exactly is the Chamber of the Painted Table?"

They have walked into the throne room, and Rowan turned to Davos. The only reason she was asking, was so she could get some sort of familiarity. Some sort of footing to stand on when she got there. To give her some comfort if nothing else.

"It's a place where we hold our meetings." He thinks for a moment, " And it has a wonderful view of the sea."

His simplicity didn't give Rowan much courage as she continued to follow him, and that's when the throne caught her attention. She couldn't help but gaze at it in awe. It looked like slated stone perfectly layered together to form a large chair. It looked to be made of the same stone she saw being continually attacked by the merciless waves. It seemed naturally made than human-made. It was quite astonishing.

"Ahem."

Davos cleared his throat gaining Rowan's attention, and she continued to follow him until he gestured her to enter a doorway. It leads to a lit up room that didn't seem like it was lit by candlelight the light never faltered. Rowan could only assume it was coming from the view Davos told her about.

Taking a deep breath, she cautiously walked into the room, and that's where she saw Stannis leaning over the head of the table that was placed in the middle of it. He was looking over some papers with a sort of determination. It reminded her of her brother Merek. No matter the book, he would read it like it was his duty to do so. Doing his best to memorizing every word of it before the day was done. She would tease him whenever she caught him reading a book more than once because it meant he struggled with it. He would then argue that he was just taking his time to grasp the concept and ideals of the story being told. Concepts that were too complex for her mind to understand. When in reality, it was just a boring book that consisted of topics he had no interest in learning.

Her footsteps began to be the only sound radiating through the room as she approached its centerpiece. The whole table was one solid carved map of Westeros. Painted ever so carefully to enhance the landscape it was portraying. Now she understood how the chamber got its name.

Hearing the footsteps, Stannis looked up for a brief moment to see his guest placing her hand on the table. Tracing her fingers over it so carefully in fascination. Looking over at the door, he realized that Davos didn't announce her, or he did and he was just too distracted to notice. Whatever the case he would have to consult him on it later.

Looking back down at the papers before him, he let out a seemingly irritated breath.

"You took long enough."

His voice caused Rowan to tense up. Making her more nervous than she already was. Clasping her hands together, she let her arms hang down in front of her before lowering her head in a polygenic way.

"My apologies. I got distracted by the craftsmanship of your home, and by your daughter's beautiful voice."

A small smile appeared on her lips but it soon faded as Stannis looked up at her with anger playing at his features.

"You saw her?"

"No, your Grace." She began to explain," Her voice echoed through the corridors, and I couldn't help but take a moment to listen. As I recall, you told me you would be making the formal introduction after I earn your trust."

Her words seemed to calm him, and that alone caused Rowan to feel at ease.

Stannis nodded his head before looking over his shoulder at the large opening behind him that resembled that of a cave entrance. The moon seemed brighter now as it hung over the open water.

Rowan watched Stannis closely. He seemed to be in deliberation with himself while he walked towards the opening with an uncertainty. He then placed his hands behind his back. "What are your beliefs?"

The question caught Rowan off guard. At first, she didn't quite understand what he was referring to. The more she thought about it the more she began to understand what he was asking, and an overwhelming sense of pressure began to take over her. She felt as though her answer could determine whether she stayed or went back home. That's how he made it seem anyway. Maybe that is what he wanted. To see how she reacted. Her archery teacher was the same way. There was only one way she could answer. Something that was embedded in her since she was a little girl. To be honest with yourself no matter the consequences.

Hesitantly, she began to walk towards him. Doing her best to stay positive. Thinking that this is where they begin to start building the foundation of their trust, and all she had to do was tell the truth. Getting the courage to speak, her father's voice came ringing back to her. "No good castle can be built on a rocky foundation." She couldn't help but apply that to family, and any type of relationship.

"I -" She tried to begin, but her words didn't seem to want to come out. Then when he turned to her, she stood a bit straighter. Getting this sense of duty as she confidently stuck out her chest. "I don't really believe in the gods, your Grace. Or any god for that matter"

She understood how important religion was to most of the cultures around her. It was viewed differently depending on where you were especially in the forest. Her family encouraged people to believe in whatever they wanted. No matter how silly or unconventional. Just as long as they were happy. A Lot of people looked down on that. It made it hard for people to take them seriously when they allowed their followers to worship frogs if they desired.

Her parents worshiped the old gods, Merek was never one to follow old tradition so he prayed to the new gods, and Borin always prayed to both. Almost as though if he didn't show his respect to them equally something bad would happen to him.

Hearing the straining of leather, she couldn't help but look up at Stannis who was now looking down at her inquisitively like she was speaking a foreign language.

"You don't believe in the gods?"

She shook her head in conformation,

"I find them all to be the same god or some sort of essence. People pick and choose what part of the god they want to worship, or they create a new one entirely that just encourages their way of thinking." Rowan couldn't help but smile in amusement. "If I chose to worship a stone. Soon a story will be weaved on how a woman cared for a stone, and that stone turned into a wall to protect the woman. That story gets recreated over and over again until people are praying to a stone god for protection."

Crows feet appeared by Stannis' eyes like he was smiling with them. She didn't know how to take it, but it was nice to know that he had a lightheartedness to him.

"People used to consider the members of the Pallas family as gods."

Rowan couldn't help but roll her eyes while she turned to fully bask in the view before here. Her stomach began to turn at the thought of people who had created this false image of her family.

"Those people were stupid. Maggy the frog was no different from us, and yet the people considered her to be a half-mad witch. Not a god. People chose to put us on that pedestal stool. We didn't ask to be placed there. Truth be told, I think people just need something or someone to believe in. Something that gives them hope or... an answer to the unexplained." Taking a deep breath, she realized she was letting her anger get the better of her.

"I suppose I can understand?" Rowan unsuring confessed before she looked back towards Stannis, "But for me, I rather put my believes into people who stand before me. Someone I can see."

The King watched as Rowan lowered her head and looked back out to the sea. He could tell that what he said about her family struck a nerve, and he didn't blame her, because the same people who were so eager to declare them as gods were just as eager to behead them for some gold.

"I used to be a faithful follower of the seven," Stannis confessed, "And then they betrayed me."

Rowan couldn't help but look back at Stannis' in intrigue.

"You turned your back on them?"

"I did."

He began to turn more away from her. His eyes seemed to become lost at the distant horizon where the sky meets the water.

"My father and mother were on their way back from finding Rhaegar Targaryen a bride. When they came in sight of Storm's End, their ship was smashed against the rocks in Shipbreaker Bay. They were swallowed by the sea. All I could do was stand there, and watch them die."

She saw his hands tightened into a fist, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was what he saw looking out into the sea. The tragic event must have made him feel so helpless. Especially since he was probably only a boy when it happened.

"In a few days, I will be denouncing the seven, and converting to the Lord of Light. You don't have to attend."

His eyes searched the sky once more before he looked down at Rowan seemingly waiting for a response. All she could do was look at him in wonder. Wondering if this was truly what he wanted to discuss with her. Was he really just making sure that she had no real attachments to the gods so he wouldn't offend her or perhaps her family?

It wasn't something she could argue even if she wanted to. He had a good reason to abandon the gods. For they abandoned him long ago but she couldn't proclaim to follow a god she didn't believe in. Rowan was going to make sure he knew that.

"I will be there, your Grace. To offer support if nothing else."

After that, there was a heavy silence that had fallen upon them, and she wondered if it was due to her answer or if it was because he was lost at sea with his memory. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him and wanted to distract him from something that seemed to haunt him. With him being open with her, perhaps she could get to know more of her father's war companion.

"My father had told me that you are the Master of Ships."

This seemed to cause Stannis to sigh in annoyance, "Was." he corrected.

"Sorry, your Grace." Looking up at the sky, Rowan cleared her voice slightly, "Could you show me the Sword of the Morning?"

Stannis looked at Rowan for a moment before looking back to the sky where he began to search for the constellation she was referring to. He turned his head before walking past and behind Rowan to continue his search. Not long after, he lifted his hand and pointed to a cluster of stars in the sky. "It's there."

Walking beside him, she followed his finger with her eyes and began to examine the group of stars. It was hard to figure out what they were creating. The stars could easily make a sword but, everyone knew that the Sword of the Morning was referring to Ser Arthur Dayne. A knight of House Dayne and a member of the Kingsguard under King Aerys Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion.

Tilting her head a bit, she could see how the stars could be connected to make it look like a human figure but, it seemed like a stretch.

"Ah... I see."

Her seemingly unenthusiastic remark caused Stannis to become slightly irritated "You don't see it?."

Clearing her throat, she turns to him.

"It's not that I don't see it. I just… Don't see it." Her response was followed with a shrug almost as though she was asking for his forgiveness. She then looked back up to the sky and began to connect the stars with her index finger. "The Sword of the Morning is a person but, no matter how many times I connect the stars, or look at it from a different angle, it just looks like a sword. If that's the case then why not just name the constellation Dawn after HIS sword?"

"You seem to know a lot about Ser Arthur Dayne." Stannis noted as his curiosity got the best of him, "How much do you know of Robert's Rebellion?"

Rowan sighs, "Not as much as I would like. Father has only told me about the siege and the things he has seen. He has told me that everything else is hearsay until I speak with someone who was there, and even then take what they say with a grain of salt." She chuckles, "When I asked him about the battle with Ser Arthur Dayne at the Tower of Joy, he suggested I talk with Eddard or Howland Reed because they were there."

"If you have any questions, you can ask me." He held out an olive branch. Figuring since her father wasn't there to quench her thirst of knowledge then he would do his best to do so. For her father's sake.

"To be honest, I would rather know more about the Greyjoy Rebellion, and how you were able to subdue a family who prides themselves of being masters of the sea."

Stannis looked over at Rowan and he could see the excitement and admiration she had for him in her eyes. Thanks to her father no doubt. He looked back at the papers that were sprawled out on the table. He had to get back to studying everyone's movements, and figuring out his next move. "Perhaps another time. There's a lot of work that needs to be done." Walking up to the table, he grasps one of the many papers in his hands and begins to look over it before glancing at the others. "We'll discuss your duties tomorrow."

Rowan was a bit disappointed as she took one last look at the stars above her, wondering if they would be more forthcoming with their stories. Sighing, she walks past Stannis before turning and bowing slightly.

"I look forward to it, your Grace." Standing up straight, she again folded her hands out in front of her. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Leaving the room, the tension she held in her shoulders began to slip side with every step she took. She almost thought that Davos would be outside the door to escort her back to her room but, apparently, he had other duties to attend to.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
